Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 10: Vs the Royal Knights
by RGGod
Summary: The gang have a practice match against the Royal Knights while Milleniumon searches for an item that will give her control of Armageddemon. Mostly humor, little Drama on the side. (In a really hammy voice) Read and Review, by the gods, I demand it!
1. 3 on 3 or 1 on 1

_**3 on 3 or 1 on 1**_

* * *

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

"MILLENIUMON'S GONE!" the scream echoed throughout the court. Dracomon ran through the hallways.

"What are you on about?" Laharlmon yawned as he opened the room's door "Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy the morning after?"

Dracomon turned and stared at him, "What do you mean? MILLENIUMON'S GONE!" he screamed.

Laharlmon's eyes snapped open, "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!" he roughly shook Dracomon, "MILLENIUMON'S GONE!" he yelled out so loud that everyone who was not awake awoke instantly and ran towards the source of the noise: Laharlmon.

"MY EARS!" Dracomon screamed.

"What the fook is going on?" Tyson asked as he opened the boys' barrack's door.

"Seriously, so early in the morning," Arashi yawned behind him.

"Why are you yelling?" Lunamon demanded as she opened the girls' barrack's door, Abby stretching behind her.

Persiamon walked out behind Laharlmon, "Yeah, why are you yelling, honey?"

"Didn't you here what I just said, Milleniumon's gone!" Laharlmon yelled again, and everyone surrounded him.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" they demanded.

"But I did," Laharlmon complained.

"So she left," they all turned to see Catastromon, closely followed by Alphamon. "How unfortunate,"

"Indeed," they turned around to find Sleipmon, Crusadermon, Magnamon, Gallantmon, and Ophanimon. "She said that she would tell us if she left,"

/Damn, these hallways are huge!/ Tyson mentally noted.

Catastromon shrugged, "Oh well, at least everyone is up and ready for training!"

Everyone sweatdropped. /He always seems to find a bright-side to any situation. Or at least a way to make it lighter./ was the thought on everyone's mind.

He clapped his hands together, "Okay, as your captain, I order you cadets out to the fields. We have some training to do!"

Laharlmon straightened up, "Okay then, you guys ready?"

Lunamon stretched her arms, "I guess,"

Tyson turned to Dracomon, "What about you?"

He looked down, "I guess I'll stay down here with Trixie. I hope she wakes up sometime soon,"

**Morning, Plains**

All gathered at the plains. "Okay!" Catastromon began with a clap, "Everyone biomerge!"

**AZMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

**TENTOMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON!**

**LUNAMON  
~BIOMERGE TO~  
DIANAMON!**

The three megas stood ready to train. Catastromon eyed them with pride and confidence. "Royal Knights?" he called as Sleipmon, Magnamon, and Crusadermon walked up behind them.

"What do you want from us?" Sleipmon asked.

Catastromon cleared his throat, "Well… to see how far you all have come… I want you to have a match against the Royal Knights!"

Everyone gaped at him. To fight the Royal Knights was unthinkable! "What?" he asked them as they stared.

Asmodaimon gulped, "You want us to fight Royal Knights?"

Catastromon nodded, "Of course! What better way to see how far you've come, then to have you fight your previous mentors!"

Sleipmon nodded, "I see. That's actually a very good idea!"

Magnamon smiled, "I agree. Seems like it'll be fun! I haven't fought you kids since I kicked your asses back at the fortress!"

"Hah!" Asmodaimon snorted, "Back then, we were champions, but now, we are megas!"

"You go dear!" Persiamon cheered from the sidelines.

/Hmmm? Kid's already got a girlfriend?/ Magnamon thought with a smile. /They grow up so fast!/ a manly tear fell down his face.

"Are you crying?" Asmodaimon asked him.

"Me? Cry? Hah!" Magnamon snorted and held a hand to his chest, "A man never cries!"

"Are we gonna fight or what?" Asmodaimon complained.

"But we don't want to fight Sleipmon!" Dianamon (mostly Lunamon) squirmed.

/Lunamon! You're embarrassing us!/

/I can't help it!/

HerculesKabuterimon stretched their arms, "We feel up for the challenge. Bring it on!" they took a battle stance.

Crusadermon did likewise, "I could do with a good fight! I didn't have a hand in training you, but I'll fight you nonetheless,"

Catastromon clapped his hands, "Perfect! Now all we have to do is decide who fights who. Or maybe it could be a team battle, three on three,"

Asmodaimon stroked their chin, "I could go for a good three on three fight,"

"Honestly, I'd prefer to have a good one on one," HerculesKabuterimon interjected.

Dianamon (mostly Lunamon) squirmed again, "We're okay as long as we don't have to fight Sleipmon!"

"Aww, and I wanted to see how far you two had come since your time as my students," Sleipmon complained.

"Really?" Dianamon looked up, and then took a battle stance, "Anything for lord Sleipmon~!"

Asmodaimon's eyes widened in surprise. /Wow, and they say I'm whipped./

/Don't say that Azmon. Just imagine what would happen to Sleipmon if Lunamon gets her hands on him./

*picture of absolute hell*

/Damn! Dude's gonna be whipped. Dominatrix whipped!/

/Azmon, I don't think Lunamon's a dominatrix. She may be bossy, but she's no dominatrix./

/How do you know? Have you ever asked her?/

/No, no I haven't Azmon. Unlike you, I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders./

/Hah!/

"Why are you staring at us?" Dianamon asked them.

"What?" Asmodaimon responded absentmindedly.

"Why are you staring at us?" they repeated.

Asmodaimon shook their head, "Sorry, we were just thinking,"

"Tyson!" they accused.

"Hey! We weren't doing anything!" they replied.

"Ummm…" Catastromon interrupted, "We were deciding how this practice battle was going to go. Do you want it to be three on three, or one on one? We have three votes for each. You two have the last votes. If you choose something different, then Alphamon will be the tiebreaker,"

**Morning, Dark Area**

She scanned through the books. She had gathered a large collection from all over the Dark Area, and she was now searching through them for information on the Darkness Loader. "Come on! It has to be somewhere!" she complained as she finished searching through a book. She suddenly keeled over on her desk, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed in sudden pain. /Dammit! It's trying to get out!/ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she let out another scream as a tear fell down her face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" /Stay inside!/ "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Several minutes went by and the pain subsided. "Heh… heh… heh," she took several deep breaths, "It's over for now. I have to hurry, or else it'll break out. If that happens…" she shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind. "I have to find the Darkness Loader!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Whipped = Being somewhat controlled by a girl/boyfriend.**

**Thank you Rales Mckoy for teaching me that.**


	2. Dianamon vs Sleipmon

_**Dianamon vs Sleipmon**_

* * *

**Morning, Plains**

Two figures stood staring each other down, six meters away from each other. Their allies stood behind them. Behind Sleipmon stood Crusadermon and Magnamon, and behind Dianamon stood Asmodaimon and HerculesKabuterimon. Out to the side, Catastromon and Alphamon stood as referees. To the other side, Persiamon stood ready to cheer on the Tamers.

/I'm not so sure about this Abby!/ Lunamon squirmed.

/Stay calm, Lunamon./ Abby thought to her. /We need to stay focused. This is our chance to prove to our mentor how far we've come! We have to pull out all the stops to show Sleipmon how mature we've become./

/To show him how mature we've become?/ Lunamon asked in wonder.

/Yep. So we have to do everything in our power to win!/ Abby yelled in her head. /Remember, no killing, but everything from minor booboos to groin attacks is allowed./

/Groin?/ Lunamon thought with a perverse blush.

/AAAAAAAAAHHHH!/ Abby mentally screamed. /Lunamon! Keep your imagination under control! What you think, I think, and I don't want to think about that!/

/Sorry!/ Lunamon apologized in embarrassment.

/Ugh, sometimes I think you're a bigger pervert than Tyson./

/You take that back!/ Lunamon demanded. /At least I'm quiet about my desires!/

"Begin!" Catastromon declared and Sleipmon rushed them.

"Whoah!" they jumped over him as he charged past. "Sorry, did we start already?"

Sleipmon's six hooves grinded to a stop, "My, my, your timing is incredible,"

Dianamon blushed, "Why thank you lord Sleipmon~," they drew a glistening ice arrow from behind their back.

Sleipmon smirked, "This will be fun," he took aim with Múspellsheimr, the crossbow on his left arm.

"Arrow of Artemis/Bifröst!" they declared at the same time. Dianamon shot out the arrow of glistening ice, while Sleipmon shot out a burning arrow of light. The two arrows collided, forming a massive explosion that shrouded the battlefield in a black smoke cloud.

"Hmmm?" Sleipmon closed his eyes and gazed around the battlefield, scanning every sound and smell that came to his ears and nose.

"Crescent Harken!" Dianamon swung their dual crescent bladed staff at him.

Sleipmon reacted quickly and blocked it with the shield on his right arm, Niflheimr, "My, my, you smell quite nice," he complimented.

Dianamon (mostly Lunamon) blushed, "Oh Sleipmon~ you flirt!"

He tilted his head in confusion, "What's a flirt?"

Crusadermon face-palmed, "And that's why we call him the Chaste Knight,"

"Hah-hah!" Magnamon guffawed, "You have to remember though; he is the youngest of the Royal Knights,"

Crusadermon sighed, "Be that as it may, he's a mega. He's supposed to be mature, wise, and dignified. It's not like he's some naïve child rookie level,"

Sleipmon smirked, "Looks like our battle ends here," he stepped backwards, "Odin's Breath!" he launched a blizzard from Niflheimr.

But Dianamon was ready. They held onto the top and slammed their crescent staff into the ground, balancing in the air on the staff's top crescent as the blizzard passed by below.

"AAH!" Magnamon and Crusadermon cried out as they frantically ran out of the blizzard's way.

Sleipmon's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you balance on that?"

Dianamon smirked, "It takes pra- instincts," they changed their words mid-sentence, and then slid down the staff, giving a spin kick to Sleipmon's chin along the way. "Sorry!"

"Oof!" he stepped back, rubbing his sore jaw, "Wow, you've got some good, strong legs,"

Dianamon blushed, "Why thank you Sleipmon~!" they then rushed past him.

"Huh?" he turned around, but he wasn't fast enough to stop Dianamon as they mounted his back.

"Ride'em cowboy!" Dianamon cheered as they kicked their legs like a cowboy.

"AAAAHHH!" Sleipmon cried out in surprise as he began bucking, kicking out his back legs as he ran around the battlefield.

"Yeehaw!" Dianamon yelled as they rode the unfortunate Sleipmon like, or what they thought was like, a cowboy.

/This is fun!/ Abby yelled in their head.

/EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!/ Lunamon squeed. /I can't believe I'm doing this! It feels so… exciting…/

/Lunamon, that's not the type of excitement you should be feeling!/ Abby scolded her.

They held their staff in front of Sleipmon's chest, but behind his arms. They pulled backwards, bringing Sleipmon's upper half closer to them, "So… are you enjoying the ride?" they asked rather… suggestively.

/LUNAMON! Why did you make us say that?/

/I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!/

Sleipmon gulped, "Not at all,"

Dianamon smiled and blew into his ear, "Don't worry, soon you'll be begging for more,"

/Lunamon, I think you've gone out of control./ Abby said flatly.

/Hehehe!/ she giggled. /But it's just so fun!/

Sleipmon continued his bucking, but Dianamon held on to their staff to keep balance. "Heh… heh…" he panted as he slowed down to a stop. "Dang," he wheezed in exhaustion.

"Hehehe!" Dianamon giggled, "Well, that was fun!" one of their hands let go of their staff and slid down.

Asmodaimon, the only one who saw this, widened their eyes in surprise.

/A-Are they…/ Tyson mentally gasped. /No…/

/Okay, it's official. Lunamon's a bigger pervert than you are Tyson. She's a closet pervert!/

Dianamon's hand slid lower.

/Lunamon what are you doing?/ Abby asked her.

/Nothing./ Lunamon lied.

Abby's eyes widened in shock. /No wait! DON'T!/

Dianamon's hand slid down to Sleipmon's loincloth.

"EEP!" Sleipmon's eyes widened in surprise, and he bucked out his legs running all over the battlefield.

"Woah!" Dianamon held onto their staff as Sleipmon charged blindly across the battlefield.

/Dammit Lunamon! Why did you do that?!/

Lunamon mentally gulped. /I'm sorry!/

/Let this be a lesson to you! NEVER LET LUST CLOUD YOUR JUDGMENT!/

Dianamon let go of their staff and fell backwards off of Sleipmon's back. "Sorry!" they apologized for Lunamon's actions.

Their leftover staff fell to the ground, tripping Sleipmon. He went flying head over heel. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried out as he fell flat on his face in front of Crusadermon and Magnamon. "Ugh…" he groaned.

"Hm, hm, hahahahahahaha!" Magnamon and Crusadermon burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Sleipmon, now thoroughly humiliated, yelled at them.

"Need a hand?" Dianamon reached out a hand to him.

He accepted it, "Thank you," he got back up. "I have no idea what you did, but it worked. I'm proud of you. You've come a long way from when we first met,"

Dianamon nodded while blushing.

/I'm sorry Sleipmon./ Lunamon mentally apologized for her perverse behavior. /Looks like it's time for us to separate./

Dianamon began glowing, and separated back into Lunamon and Abby. They walked over to the others as Asmodaimon and Magnamon prepared for their match.


	3. Asmodaimon vs Magnamon

_**Asmodaimon vs Magnamon**_

* * *

**Noon, Plains**

"Sleipmon has lost, the win goes to Dianamon," Catastromon declared as Lunamon scuffled off to Heaven's Court. "Next up, Asmodaimon versus Magnamon,"

"Bitchin'!" both Magnamon and Asmodaimon shouted at once in excitement.

Magnamon gave Sleipmon a peace sign, "Don't worry buddy, I'll avenge you for your humiliating defeat!" he called as he ran over to face Asmodaimon.

Sleipmon blew him a raspberry, "I'd like to see you try," he called over, but secretly he was happy for Magnamon. He had been upset for a long time, but it seemed that reuniting with the cadets had cheered him up.

Asmodaimon stretched their limbs, "Okay, looks like it's our turn," they said excitedly.

"Take care of yourself Tyson!" Abby gave them a thumbs up as they ran over to face Magnamon, "Oh, and you too Azmon!" she added.

Asmodaimon smirked. /I think she likes you Tyson./

/Really? Well she is moving to where I live, so I guess I have a chance./

Azmon mentally snickered. /Yeah, just don't show her your dance moves./

/Why?/ Tyson asked in confusion. /She's seen them already, and besides, the ladies love a man who can dance./ he thought suavely.

Azmon snickered again. /Huh, I guess that explains why you're single./

Tyson frowned. /Dude! Low blow!/

/Sorry./ Azmon apologized.

"You get him honey!" Persiamon cheered.

/Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that./ Tyson thought. /What's with the 'honey' and 'dear' stuff?/

Azmon laughed nervously. /Yeah, about that. It's all a part of being in a relationship (something you have no experience in). We're working on pet names and terms of endearment. She's using 'honey' and 'dear', while I'm thinking of using 'sweetheart' and 'baby'./

/Hmm, I see./ Tyson nodded mentally. /This relationship business is complicated./

/Hmhmhm, then I guess you should take some notes from a master then./

/Azmon, you've only been in (and are still in) one relationship. I don't see how that makes you a master, if you've only been in one relationship./

Azmon smirked in his head. /It makes me a master because I found the right woman for me, my perfect other. I have high standards, and Persiamon meets all of them. Our personalities work well together and our bodies-/ he stopped the thought. Persiamon had told him that it'd be best to keep their… private life to themselves.

"Hey!" Magnamon called, interrupting them from their mental conversation, "Are you ready to fight or what?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're ready," they replied.

"Good," Catastromon clapped his hands, "Begin!"

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon put all of his strength in his fist and punched forward.

"Woah!" Asmodaimon dodged backwards. They smirked, "Not bad, our turn," they held out their left arm and a curved blade extended out of it, "Sword of Cerebus!" they swung their sword at Magnamon, but he managed to duck under it.

After he ducked under the blade he pushed forwards with his hands, "Magna Blast!" a plasma ball shot from his hands straight into Asmodaimon's chest, knocking them several feet backwards onto the floor.

Asmodaimon wiped a hand across their face, "Not bad at all,"

Magnamon crossed his arms and smirked, "Hmph, you call this a fight. You act like you're the mentor! Hate to break it to you, but I'm older than you by far,"

Asmodaimon smirked again, "Bring it on you old codger,"

Magnamon's smirk faded to a frown, "Who are you calling old?!"

Asmodaimon tilted their head in confusion, "But… didn't you just say that you were older than us by far?"

Magnamon eyes widened in realization and he laughed, "Hahaha! So I did, boys, so I did, Magna Punch!" he rushed them, delivering a devastating uppercut to their face, "So what did you think of that?"

They grimaced as the blow connected to their jaw, but the grimace turned into a smirk at his question, "Pretty good, but one question,"

Magnamon's eyes narrowed in confusion, "What?"

Giving him their best troll-face, they slashed across his chest with Higurashi, the laser claws on their right hand, "Was that better?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Magnamon cried out in pain as the claws scored four deep scratches across his chest. He clutched out at the wound as he shot them an annoyed glare, "Damn, that hurt! Watch it, those things are sharp!"

Asmodaimon nodded in apology, "We're sorry, but we can't control the sharpness of the laser claws. They're always real sharp, so we have to be careful," they shot him a relaxed grin, "But if we're careful enough, they're great for scratching those hard to reach places on our back,"

Magnamon returned their grin, "Not bad," he started laughing. "You're good kids. If I had the power, I'd make you two honorary Royal Knights,"

They're eyes sparkled with joy.

"But unfortunately, I lack any such power," Magnamon shrugged as Asmodaimon facefaulted.

Asmodaimon waved a fist at him, "Way to get our hopes up!"

"Hmhmhm," Magnamon chuckled, "Sorry, my bad, but we do have a fight to get back to, so… Magna Blaster!" he released a wave of miracle energy from his body.

"Oh crud!" Asmodaimon yelled as the wave sent them flying for meters.

"Hmph, too easy!" Magnamon smirked.

Asmodaimon brought their feet to the ground to slow down, their sharp talons digging lines through the ground as they slowed to a stop. "Too easy? How dare you! We won't go down without a fight!" They rushed at Magnamon and repeatedly swung their Cerebus.

Magnamon dodged each swipe, "That all you got?"

Asmodaimon smiled, "Nope," while Magnamon was busy dodging the sword, they kicked him down to the ground with one of their large feet.

"Oof!" Magnamon let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. He tried to get up again, but the tip of Cerebus stood not a millimeter away from his neck. "Ah crap," he cursed.

Asmodaimon smirked, "Looks like we win," they declared.

Magnamon shrugged, "Whatever, you win,"

"Then the winner is Asmodaimon!" Catastromon declared as Asmodaimon stepped back to help Magnamon up.

"Good fight," they complimented.

Through the shame of being defeated by a former cadet, Magnamon smiled, "You too kiddos," /Looks like it's about time for me to retire. The Digital World has a new generation of guardians to protect it/ he thought with a wry smile.


	4. HerculesKabuterimon vs Crusadermon

_**HerculesKabuterimon vs Crusadermon**_

* * *

**Afternoon, Plains**

HerculesKabuterimon stretched their arms, "Looks like it's our turn,"

"Take her down!" Asmodaimon gave them a thumbs up as they walked back from the battlefield.

"We will," they replied as they walked up to Crusadermon.

"How could you two lose?!" Crusadermon questioned the other two Royal Knights, hands on hips and a look of disapproval on her featureless face.

Magnamon picked his ear, "I guess they were just stronger than us,"

Sleipmon shrugged, "What he said,"

Crusadermon fumed, "I can't believe this! You've brought disgrace to the Royal Knights!" she brandished the strange weapon on her right arm, the Pile Bunker, "And it's up to me to regain our lost honor!" she declared as she walked up to HerculesKabuterimon.

Magnamon inspected his claws, "She always has to make a big deal out of everything, so melodramatic," he complained.

Sleipmon smirked.

Crusadermon glared up at HerculesKabuterimon before brandishing her Pile Bunker, "I will defeat thee and reclaim the honor of my fellow knights!"

Sleipmon's eyes widened in terror, "Oh no! She's going all 'thee', 'thou', and knave!"

Magnamon gulped, "Unless he plays his cards right, he's as good as dead,"

Catastromon clapped his hands, "Begin!"

"Giga Scissor Claw!" they made an X-shaped slash with their four hands.

Crusadermon jumped up to avoid it, "Not bad," she yawned, "But if thou thinks ye can defeat me, thou art surely mistaken,"

HerculesKabuterimon shot her a look of annoyance, "Giga Blaster!" they brought their four hands together, forming a giant ball of electricity that they threw at her.

"Fist of Fear!" she shot a sonic boom from her Pile Bunker. It collided with the Giga Blaster and exploded in her face. "Kaa, kaa, WAA!" she started coughing at the smoke cloud that enveloped her before she was pinned to the ground by HerculesKabuterimon's frontal horn.

"Horn Buster Kai!" they discharged electricity through their horn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she was electrocuted.

Fearing causing permanent damage, HerculesKabuterimon removed their horn, "Are you okay?"

She struggled back up, "Not bad, knave," she complimented, "But thou art nothing next to me,"

"We'll see about that," HerculesKabuterimon smirked, "Giga Blaster!" they brought their hands together and formed a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Crusadermon.

"Hmph!" she dodged to the side and rushed at them, "Laser Lattice!" she held open her palm, and a laser net shot out, trapping HerculesKabuterimon.

"What the?" they struggled to get out of the net.

"Scarlet Tempest!" using her Pile Bunker, Crusadermon created a whirlwind that sent HerculesKabuterimon flying into the air. "Hohohoho!" she laughed a noblewoman's laugh as HerculesKabuterimon crashed back to the ground. "Has thou had enough?"

"No," HerculesKabuterimon struggled back up, "Until we've won, we will never have enough,"

She tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

They checked their arms for stiffness, "It means that we won't give up until we've won,"

She nodded, "I see, thou art a true warrior," she rushed in front of them, "Fist of Fear!" she shot a sonic boom from her Pile Bunker that sent HerculesKabuterimon flying.

"AAAAAHH!" they cried out as they were knocked away, "Hrr!" they grunted as they spread their wings and flew into the air.

"Hmph!" Crusadermon pouted. /If they have wings, they use them. Why can't I fly?/

"Giga Blaster!" they brought their hands together, forming a giant ball of electricity that they threw at Crusadermon.

She dodged it, "Is that all that thou-" she dodged again as another ball exploded to the floor. "Dammit!"

"Giga Blaster! Giga Blaster! Giga Blaster! Giga Blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon continued spamming the ball of electricity.

/Dammit!/ she cursed in her head. All of the explosions caused by the Giga Blasters had created a massive smoke cloud. She couldn't see anything. "Where are they? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon made a large x-shaped slash across Crusadermon's back. They jumped away as she turned to face them.

"Damn it all! Scarlet Tempest!" she used her Pile Bunker to create a whirlwind that cleared the battlefield of the smoke (and allowed the spectators to see what was happening.) "AAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as a ball of electricity exploded on her back, "Why you!"

"Horn Buster Kai!" her eyes widened as she was hit by HerculesKabuterimon's horn. They dragged her through the ground on their horn until they stopped. They then discharged electricity through their horn, electrocuting her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as the electricity surged through her body.

When the electrocution stopped, she hung limply on HerculesKabuterimon's horn. They tossed her up into the air, and caught each of her limbs with each of their hands. "Give up?" they asked smugly.

She coughed out a surrender, "Kaa, kaa, Yes… I give, you win. Can you let me down now?"

"Gladly," they put her down, and she meandered over to the other Royal Knights, her head hung low in shame.

"I… lost," she told them.

Magnamon was still picking his ear, "Yeah, we kinda saw,"

Sleipmon nodded, "Indeed, you put up an excellent fight,"

She lightened up. "Thanks,"

"And the winner is HerculesKabuterimon!" Catastromon declared. "The cadets have won all three matches against the Royal Knights!" a manly… ah, who am I kidding; tears of happiness fell from his one, humane eye, "I'm so proud of you!"

HerculesKabuterimon walked over to their companions, "Well, looks like we won," they told them.

"Yeah!" Asmodaimon congratulated them with a high five, "I can't believe that we defeated the Royal Knights! We're gonna be legendary!"

"Ahem," Catastromon interrupted, "Congratulations on your victory, my Tamers," his warm gaze swept over them, "To celebrate this occasion, let's go to the dining room, and I'll prepare you all a feast. Anything you want, I'll make it!"

"YEAH!" the Tamers all cheered as they went off to Heaven's Court, leaving the three Royal Knights lying down on the grass.

"Do you remember when we were the most badass creatures in the Digital World?" Magnamon asked.

They nodded. "Yeah, what happened?" Crusadermon asked, thinking back to their past exploits.

"We've become old," Sleipmon said solemnly, "It's time for the next generation to take charge,"

"Honestly, I think it's all this paperwork they make us do that's made us lose our edge," Magnamon suggested.

"Of course!" Crusadermon nodded in instant agreement.

"Ah yes, that makes so much more sense," Sleipmon nodded as well.

"It's the paperwork!" they said at once before breaking out into laughter. "Hahahaha!"

"Hello!" Catastromon called, "You've fought hard as well. Please come to the Dining Room and I'll fix you up something nice and tasty,"

They turned to stare at each other.

"Me first!" Magnamon declared as he took off running for Heaven's Court.

"Wait for me!" Crusadermon called after him as she ran.

"Last one there's a rotten raremon!" Magnamon called back.

"Okay, see you there," Sleipmon called as he swept past him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Magnamon playfully demanded.

"See ya!" Crusadermon declared as she jumped on top of him and lept forward.

"Hey!" he called after them as he sped on, "Hahahahaha!"


	5. Sealed

_**Sealed**_

* * *

**Night, Heaven's Court Hallways**

"Ah, that was great!" Azmon said with his hands behind his head in relaxation.

"Yeah," Tyson agreed, "Remember when Catastromon brought all the food he made out?"

Azmon nodded, "Yeah, do you remember the look on everyone's face when they saw he was wearing a kiss the cook apron? Priceless!"

"I know!" Tyson laughed, "Come to think of it, didn't we have the exact same look on our faces?"

Azmon shrugged, "Probably. Hey is that Catastromon?"

Tyson looked over, "Yeah, I think it is. Hey Catastromon!" he called.

Catastromon didn't respond, he just stood there, staring at a painting on the wall. They stopped. There was something in Catastromon's eyes that they had never seen him show before: hatred.

He was staring at a painting of King Drasil. It was one of many paintings on the wall, to its left was a painting of a godly bird, Chronomon Holy Mode, to its right was a painting of a golden plated lizard, Fanglongmon.

"Umm… Catastromon?" Tyson asked while pulling on Catastromon's sleeved arm.

"Huh?" he turned to face them, surprised, "Oh, Tyson, Azmon, what are you doing here?"

They shuffled awkwardly, "We were wondering the same thing,"

"As was I,"

Startled, they turned to face the new voice. "Ah, Gallantmon, it's just you," Tyson breathed a sigh of relief.

He nodded, "Yes, I was about to walk back to my own quarters after I finished this day's paperwork," he sighed, "What about you?"

"Oh, we were just getting a midnight snack," Azmon and Tyson answered, "Peanut butter sandwich time!"

"And what of you?" Gallantmon asked Catastromon.

"I was just… admiring the paintings," he turned back to the painting of King Drasil, eyeing it with distaste. King Drasil was a truly intimidating figure. His coloring was mostly white and gray. Instead of legs, there were two large crystal-shaped (basically rectangle with triangles at both of the short ends)… things that seemed to form a dress or skirt of sorts. Above that was a small chest with his vaguely diamond-shaped head. His… black eye was V-shaped, with a red squiggle inside. He had pentagon-shaped shoulder guards on the front and back of his shoulders. Out of each of his shoulders, a vaguely arm-like structure emerged; ending in what vaguely looked like a mouth, inside of which was all black except for six red lines. His normal arms looked like sleeves. Between his… skirts, a green rope/vine-like structure emerged and trailed down. It was studded with small ball-like protrusions.

"Yes, that's King Drasil," Gallantmon pointed out the obvious.

"Wow," Azmon gasped in disbelief, "You beat that guy?"

"Actually, we didn't beat that," Gallantmon said.

"What?!" they all turned to him in astonishment.

"But you said you defeated King Drasil!" Tyson told him.

"We did," Gallantmon told them, "We defeated his true form," he pointed to a painting on the other side of the wall. It showed a crystalline figure that had a feminine appearance. "That is King Drasil's true form. The one in the other painting is his godly body. We could never hope to defeat that. So we waited until he emerged to his true form, and struck him down,"

"Oh," Tyson nodded in understanding, "But what about his godly body?"

"About that," Gallantmon looked down, "We didn't know what to do with it, and we didn't want anyone to use it, so we buried it in the Digital World's core."

"Why the core?" Tyson tilted his head in confusion.

Gallantmon shot him a look of annoyance, "It was the safest place we could think of. Besides, we filled in the tunnel afterwards, 'there are no precautions too drastic' they always say,"

"I see," Tyson understood now.

/The Digital World's core?/ Catastromon took note of what Gallantmon had said. "Interesting. By the way, Tyson, Azmon, I have something we need to talk about," he turned his eye to Gallantmon, "If you want, you can stay and listen, you might want to hear this,"

"So what do you want?" Azmon asked him.

"Well first, I want you to biomerge," Catastromon instructed.

"Oh, 'kay," Tyson nodded as he reached for his digivice.

**AZMON  
~BOIMERGE TO~  
ASMODAIMON!**

"Now what?" they asked.

"Hmmm," Catastromon inspected them, he put his bare hand on the draconic head that emerged from their chest, "It's just as I thought,"

"Well, what did you think?" Asmodaimon and Gallantmon asked impatiently.

"Well, you see," he pulled the ball of the Demon Lords' data from his sleeve, "You remember what I said about this ball containing the key to Ogudomon's power and the location to where it is. However, while the Demon Lords' data is in the ball, no matter how many times I look through, I can't find a trace of Ogudomon anywhere. Then, I realized something: what if everything pertaining to Ogudomon was still inside of you?"

"What?" they all gasped in astonishment.

"Yes," he put his hand on the draconic head on Asmodaimon's chest, "According to what I know, Asmodaimon do not have draconic heads emerging from their chest. So, the only… logical conclusion that can be drawn from these observations is that the key to Ogudomon has manifested itself has the dragon on your chest,"

"Really?" they all gasped.

Catastromon nodded, "Yes, and I believe that, with the proper training, you might actually be able to release some, or even all, of Ogudomon's strength from it,"

"Really?" Asmodaimon asked with wide eyes.

Catastromon nodded again, "Yes (I think),"

"I can't believe it," Gallantmon gasped, "This is incredible,"

"Yes, but don't spread this news so freely," Catastromon warned, "We don't want anyone… unsavory to find out. Besides, I have a feeling that Milleniumon may attack again,"

"What?!" they all gasped… again.

"Didn't she say we were all good?!" Asmodaimon asked in exasperation.

"Yes, she did," Catastromon nodded, "But I have a hunch," /She won't give up her goals that easy./ he thought to himself.

"Oh great," Asmodaimon dragged a hand down their face.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that's it for this volume. We're heading into the home stretch! Just a few more volumes to go!**

**Also, I didn't think I did that well on the description of Drasil, but I did my best.**


End file.
